justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BountyHunterGamer/Musicians Review
Here you will figure out what Musicians I like, hate and REALLY HATE Eminem Let's get this out of the way I LOVE EMINEM. He is truly one of the best Musicians around. He can make a rap song about potatoes interesting. He is one of the greatest musical minds alive. Rate 11/10 The Black Eyed Peas They are almost on the same level as Eminem, but not quite but they are still really enjoyable Rate 9/10 Justin Beiber If there was a choice between me slowly being dripped in a vat of acid or listening to all his songs (With the exception of #thatPOWER of course cause i kinda like that song). I would pick the acid. Rate 0/10 Calvin Harris I like EDM and Calvin is no exception. I love his music alot. Acceptable in the 80s is one of my favourite songs of all time. And I listen to Summer alot. I don't like How Deep Is Your Love and I Need Your Love that much though Rate 8/10 Jacob Satorius, One Direction etc... See Justin Beiber comment Rate 0/10 Rihanna I like Rihanna, her music is all around pretty good. But I can not stand only girl in the world however Rate: 9/10 Drake You can't consider this guy a "rapper" he does not even rap, he talks slowly. He has no skill whatsoever. He is the Dollar Store of the rappers. Rate 1/10 Anyone who think Musical.ly is a music career You don't need "skill" or "talent" to be succesful on Musical.ly you just need to be attractive. THAT IS IT. Rate 0/10 Desiinger For a second lets take the time to compare Eminem to Desiinger Eminem-Stan Crazed Eminem fan names Stan that commits suicide thinking that Eminem will never reply to the constent messages that he has been sending. Worse part is that his pregenate girlfriend figures out Stan's addiction to Eminem and Stan kills her too. The whole song is written as the notes and letters they are sending to each other Desiinger-Panda Bragging about how rich he is Get what I am saying Rate 0/10 Jpop Some of it is okay. SOME. Hatsune Mike wants me to take my brain to the nearest 4 way intersection and skip rope with it cause I hate it so much. I naturally don't like anime or ANYTHING to do with it so Rate 4/10 PSY Y'know I like PSY his songs are all great. I enjoy listening to him. Rate 9/10 Twenty One Pilots I could listen to Heathens and more of there music 200 times and never get bored Rate 9.5/10 Adele Never heard much of her songs. But from what I can hear she has a great voice Rate 6/10 Meghan Trainor I don't like alot of her music even though they have great messages. I was never a real fan of here voice. Rate 5/10 One Republic Very similar to Twnety One Pilots. I have Wherever I Go on my Ipod. And I listen to it wherever I go. (BA DUM TSS) I am not funny. But anyways I love there music Rate 10/10 FalcoLambardi asked me to talk about: *Zedd *Alan Walker *The Chainsmokers *Melanie Martinez *Halsey *Kehlani but honestly I really have no clue who these people are. Any suggestions just ask THESE ARE MY OPINIONS. Please don't get upset If you like some of the people that I dislike. Please I don't want the hate. These are just my opinions Category:Blog posts